Letters
After a team gets eliminated after a Temple Mission, starting from Endurance 2, they can write a letter to the remaining teams and tell them which one would receive their piece(s). Endurance E1 was the only season without the eliminated teams giving them letters, as their pieces would be up for grabs in the next Endurance Mission. However, in Plant the Flag, Max sent a letter, indicating his disappointment and betrayal when he was eliminated. "Give it to the next team you want to betray." In addition, Jon wrote a letter to Ashley if Yellow was eliminated in Dial In, which she read in Build a Pyramid. "Throughout the entire time, I had an awesome time with you. You are a great person and friend....I will miss you so much and I hope we keep in touch. Love, Jon." Endurance 2 From Gray: "Green team and Yellow team, I'm sorry for the way I acted; I'm not usually like that— a game can truly bring out the worst in someone. To the Purple team: Good luck, and take care of our Heart pyramid piece— send Tyler home! We stayed true to the alliance. Maryelle and Wayne." From Red: "Dear everybody except Mike and Keetin, I'' had a really fun time with all of you, and I hope to spend more. Annie, you are so awesome and such a strong person inside and out; Shep, you really helped me with the physical and mental stress.'' Mike and Keetin, that was so wrong of you guys— I can't wait to see Green Team go home after the next Temple Mission. Scooter, you have so much heart so we decided to give Blue our Discipline piece. We believe that you two will be the winners. Jacquelynn and Phil. P.S. Now everyone knows Green's true colors— and I hope Keetin gets bitten by a chicken!" From Blue: "Dear whomever it may concern, If you are reading this letter, it is probably because we are no longer here— at this point we are enjoying cold ice cream. To the Brown team: you had guts in giving us the Samadhi and sending us to Temple, and for that we compliment you; Green, we hope you can endure and win; finally, Purple, we leave our pieces to you and hope you or Green win it all. We had so much fun; thanks for the adventure of a lifetime— we will never forget you! Scooter and Christa." From Yellow: "To the zoo crew: We will all miss you very much! To Purple: next time, don't tell both teams you send to Temple that you want them both back— and don't use personal reasons as an excuse! To Brown, Max and Jenna: y'all were great; we're glad you got asked back from Endurance 1; do whatever it takes to kick Purple off. To help Brown out, we leave you our Commitment piece— stay committed to winning. Bye y'all, Shep and Calley." From Purple: "To Michelle, Tyler, Jenna, Max, Mike and Keetin: Overall, you guys were great! Jeff and I love you all— Mike, we trusted you; you should've sent Orange! Michelle, you've gone through so much; Jeff and I respect you more than words can say— Michelle, you definitely deserve to win; henceforth, our six pieces are yours. Sorry Brown team; we'll still miss you all, Annie and Jeff." Endurance 3: Hawaii From Blue: "First of all, there's nothing wrong with what Yellow did and they're cool with us; secondly, Orange— we're cheering for you. Thirdly, we'd like the rest of you to remember Blue not for their complaints, but only as a pair of kids trying to sort and settle stuff out; Orange team, our Commitment piece is yours, good luck! Antonio and Willa." From Green: "Hey Yellow! "We're so happy that you two are still in the game; it was crazy competing against some of our favorite people here— you need to tell Demian how sorry we feel for him and that he needs to step up and not let her make his decisions. The four-fingered viking wants all the guys & girls to be friendly; he seriously loves each and every one of you— and Alex does too! "Yellow will be receiving our Heart piece because it's a close real friendship— Heart didn't win out for us, but we still believe in its value; you guys need to start taking control in this game to find the true Endurance Champions. Love, Alex and Bjorn." From Red: "Yellow team, we've had our doubts, and now we truly know we really can't trust you; Brown team— Tom, you gotta stay focused on the game, and not other things know what we mean. To the Orange, Gray and Purple teams: keep our alliance alive— out of anyone here, you have been the most trustworthy to us, Purple team; and for that, we leave you our piece. Kareem and Rachel." From Brown: "Hey y'all; what's goin' down? Gray and Purple, y'all should be glad that you're winning so much. Orange, careful. There are some things in life that just can't be tested. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Damian (sic), then have a team chat with Nicole.Yellow, we love you so much. Out of all the teams left in the game, I believe you've persevered the most— you guys have been beaten down in every way possible, but you keep on truckin'. So other than me (ho ho), y'all deserve the Perseverance piece. You rock guys, and Vanetta says yo! '' ''Love, Tom." From Purple: "Hey, you guys! It has been fun being with you guys this long. We just want to tell you we love you all; we've learned a lot from this, like not to take simple things for granted. Orange, even though you sent us to Temple, we're still close— Sarah loves Nicole so much! Yellow, it's been great and been real; a little shaky at times, but we got through it together. Gray, you've been the greatest friends and the greatest rivals; we have decided to give our pieces to you— you deserve them. You guys need to win this; we love you more than anything and good luck everyone. Sarah's eating right now as you are reading this— Mahalo, Sarah and peace out, Reece!" '' From Yellow: ''"What's up finalists? All four of you should be proud of the accomplishments that you've made, some more than others... Demian, Monroe felt the most comfortable around you, and he felt sorry that you had Nicole as a partner; but hey, you chose her! Nicole, both of us feel that you need to learn the facts of life before you live them— if you don't know the facts, you should ask Demian, he'll tell you the truth. Lindi, Monroe's first thought of you was that you were putting on a fake front— but he learned that he shouldn't stereotype people from the beginning; so we both think you're very genuine, as well as beautiful, and that you shouldn't let people push you around. To Chris Chrissypoo!, oh man... Monroe always thought you were King of the jungle, and it's too bad we didn't form a friendship sooner; we both say our battle wounds from you will never fade— Bry says that she'll cherish all the memories, crying or not. So in other words, since it's not Yellow winning... Gray team, kick some butt and take it all the way! With so much love,'' ''Monroe and Bryanah!" Endurance: Tehachapi From Gray: "Dear everyone, '' ''(from Julie) Okay, first of all, I just wanted to say I love you all like crazy— it's so cool how close I got to you all after one week, but I will definitely miss me and Kylie's junk bunk the most. I wish I could go on for a thousand pages, but John-John has to write his stuff; you guys are cool and I love you all! (from John) I just have to say that it was great getting to know all of you guys; I'm going to miss every single one of you— I'll remember all of our times together, especially at night. You guys are like family! Blue, you guys were the closest to us and the best friends of ours; we know you will do great, and never quit! That is why we're giving you our Commitment piece. Love always, Julie and John-John— keep in touch!" From Yellow: "Dear everyone, Leaving, I can truly say that Endurance has changed my life; I had a great time getting to know everyone and I love you all. Jeszie, I think you're an amazing truth— you speak the truth, and we have a similar past. To the rest of you, you'll all hold a special place in my heart. Love, Callie. Oh, man— memories! Thanks guys for everything; I'll miss everyone, especially my two boys, Isaac and Jonathan. You two helped me through everything; I know this is a shocker, but we've decided to give our Trust piece to the Red team. Red, we know in order for you guys to survive, you're gonna need to trust your partner. Keep it real, Chris!" From Orange: "Hey everyone— I had a blast; Franke, you made my experience with your strange, fun stories. Jeszie, no hard feelings. Purple, congratulations on the win; here's my company line as J.D. would say— best of luck to you guys, and just remember that luck is where preparation meets opportunity. Wink wink, your friend, Mikey! Dear y'all, You won't believe what I'm doing right now, just eating funnel cake— not really, but I'm sure that brought a smile to your faces. Without wasting any time, we leave our sole piece to Franke and Erika— my girl Erika, keep Franke in line, and do me a favor and win! No one deserves it more than you guys. With all of the knowledge that I possess, Kylie." From Blue: "Hey guys! (from Shea) It's been great getting to know y'all; it's sad to leave all the memories behind. Jon, no hard feelings about y'all sending us to Temple twice, and Isaac, I will especially miss you because we were so much alike. —''Shea.'' (from Amelia) First of all, I wanna say thanks to everyone for touching my life in a certain way; we have decided to give our pieces to Green. We think that y'all deserve it— show 'em who's boss, and I know Jeszie won't have a problem with that! Thanks and love y'all, Amelia." From Green: "To our brothers and sisters, Endurance 4 has changed both of our lives in so many different ways it's ridiculous! Not only in our partnership, but with our special friendships with each of you guys; we never thought that in such little time that you guys could make such an impact on our lives. All four of you have proven to us that if you look beyond the wants and needs of yourself, you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. Con mucho amor, your friends, Isaac and Jeszie!" Endurance: High Sierras From Colorless: "Hey everyone! We love you all so much; thanks for the amazing time and we wish everyone the best of luck— Garret says no hard feelings. We leave the Triangle of Immunity to the Purple team, because we love them like family and they're amazing kids. Anna Banana and Garret." From Gray: "Dear everyone who didn't target us— just kidding, We can't believe that the Curse of the Gray Team lives on; it was great meeting everyone and getting to know you all. We know you'll do great, but just remember that what goes around comes around. Blue team— Connor, Darci thinks you're amazing and loves you, but Taylor, Ike thinks that you should trade the trip to Hawaii for a trip to the Temple of Fate! Last but certainly not least, Yellow— Lilly, Darci loves you more than words can say, and Aric, you are one of the most humble guys we've ever met; we wish you the best of luck. Therefore, we leave our Luck piece to you guys; we hope you can go all the way and win! Lots of love, Ike and Darci." From Yellow: "Dear everyone, Being on Endurance was an amazing experience, and it was great meeting all of you— but the next time you send a team to Temple, send them based upon how they perform in missions and how they treat others, and not how cool, loud or funny they are. We could've been more outgoing, but it's just that we were too focused on the game. That is why we've decided to give our piece to the Blue team; you guys deserve it, and we hope you go all the way. From the most honest team, A-Roq and Lilly!" From Orange: "Dear dudes, You are all excellent contestants and friends, especially Taylor— NOT! Many chuckles... Purple team, nice work, but we still don't understand why you gave Green the free ride during SuperTeams. Green team— Cealey, nice blasters (legs); they definitely helped you win the last mission. Red team, you both are extremely beautiful people, but watch your backs because if you don't win the next mission, you're most likely going to Temple; therefore, we leave our Strength piece to you and use it wisely. Nice meeting you all, Max and Kristine." From Red: "Dear dudes and dudettes, This has been the best time of our lives and you are all like family; First and foremost, Blue— we really admire you guys for all that you've gone through, Taylor and Connor. Green— Cealey, you and Alex are very lucky because you've had a free ride this whole game; now that we're looking back, it affects us. Last but not least, Purple— we truly believed that you would keep your word and keep us in the game; basically, you're the reason we're gone. But it's okay, because we're leaving the Strength piece to Green and Knowledge to Blue. Sincerely, Aeriel the supermodel and Cameron the robot!" Endurance: Fiji From Yellow: ? From Purple: ? From Orange: ?Category:Miscellaneous Category:Terminology